


He Likes It...

by cadkitten



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For just one night JD's deepest desires come to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Likes It...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jared](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jared).



Smoke clouds the darkened room, the thick, dense fog that it creates hiding all kinds of secrets. LA is a place full of desire, drugs, booze, and dreams - some lost forever and some brought to life, even for a single second.

JD pushed his way through the sea of bodies, intent upon finding the man he'd come to meet with. One of his long-time friends had called three nights before, insisting that he come to LA to meet with some blind date. He'd argued, put up one hell of a fight against coming. But once she'd sent him his flight itinerary and sent another of his friends to help him pack and get to the airport, he'd been helpless to stop what she'd already set in motion.

She'd told him it'd be a 'dream come true'. Of course, he'd scoffed at the idea of any of his dreams actually coming to life, but he figured maybe she meant one of her own. That thought alone scared him a bit. She was a little crazy around the edges sometimes and he knew she was basically infatuated with the fact that he was gay. Hell, she probably was creepier that he knew... or cared to know. Maybe she was even entertaining little fantasies of her own about him and some guy getting it on in front of her. Who knew? After all, she spent so much of her time writing about other real people and staring at drop-dead gorgeous guys, pretending they were gay and together. Nothing was impossible when it came to her.

He sighed as a fairly burly man stepped directly in front of him and grinned in the way that could only mean one thing. Shudders ran down his spine and he began to feel uncomfortable as he attempted to push past the man. "Excuse me...."

The dark-haired stranger simply stepped back in his way. "Going somewhere, pretty boy? Don't you want to get to know me a little better tonight?"

JD suppressed the urge to rip the guy a new asshole for being so forward. After all, it wouldn't help him get to his 'dream come true' if he ended up locked up in jail for the night. Come to think of it, it wouldn't help anything in his life if he did. "Not interested. Leave me alone." He pinned the man with a harsh glare and cleared his throat. "Now, excuse me."

The man looked annoyed, but he stepped aside and laughed. "Your loss, blondie."

JD snorted to himself as he pushed past another couple dozen people and finally spotted the reserved table he'd been told to find and sit at. He heaved a sigh of relief as he slid into the booth and straightened his clothing. It had taken a lot of indecision before he'd come up with what he was currently wearing, but he liked it. A long-sleeved burgundy silk shirt adorned his nicely built upper body while a simple pair of black slacks came down to meet his polished black leather shoes. He leaned back in the booth and smiled to himself. Even if it wasn't exactly his dream come true, it was possible - no probable - he would get laid tonight. He hoped it would be good - worth the money his friend had spent on the trip at least, anyway.

A new thought entered his mind and he grimaced as he pulled out his cell phone and quickly texted his friend.

You didn't pay for the guy did you... like, a prostitute?

Her reply came almost immediately. Hell no. Just sit at the table and hush.

He rolled his eyes and pushed his phone back into his pocket.

A waitress came by, dressed in really short shorts and a top that was at least two sizes too small for her ample bosom. "What do you want to drink, darlin'? It's on the house."

After a quick deliberation he shrugged. "Water."

She arched an eyebrow at him, but didn't try to persuade him further. "Bottled?"

"Sure." He watched her walk away and then turned his attention back to the table in front of him. A list of the house drinks was laminated into the center of the table and a flip-over menu of appetizers sat just above it. But the thing that really interested him was a small white tri-folded card. One side read Reserved for JD. The side currently facing him, however, read something completely different and had him shifting uncomfortably. Reserved for B. Pitt and A.J..

The waitress came back and slid a bottle of water toward him across the table. He reached out and pushed the card to face her, a questioning look on his face and a million questions on his tongue. She smiled at him and nodded. "It's their table, but tonight it's yours, as well." With that, she disappeared back into the mass of sweaty bodies adorning the heated nightclub.

The minutes ticked by until it was almost eleven o'clock at night. JD shifted around in the booth, uncomfortable and actually a little hungry. But the last thing he was going to do was eat while his nerves were tied up in knots at the pit of his stomach.

Someone cleared their throat just as they slid into the booth and he looked up abruptly. A slender, feminine hand came out and lightly patted him on the arm. "JD, I presume?"

He nodded as he stared at the woman in slight confusion.

She removed her huge black sunglasses and turned to flash him a wide smile as he offered her hand. "Call me AJ."

He shook her hand as it dawned on him just who he was confronted with. A.J. - of course, he should have connected it earlier - Angelina Jolie. He opened his mouth to speak as she let go of his hand, but she reached up and placed a single finger across his lips.

"I'll do the talking, you stay quiet." She waited until he nodded and then removed her finger and stretched out as she reclined against the back of the seat. "So... you have one hell of a friend, apparently. She got in contact with us and asked to make your wildest dreams come true. It took quite a lot on her part, but she must have known my sweetie's lifestyle from the start. You see, he's always been one to like a little of both sides. I grant him that on occasion and it just so happens that you get to be the occasion this time." She pinned JD with her piercing green eyes. "She assured me that you're a bottom. Is this true?"

JD stared at her, more than a little bewildered. But he managed to nod affirmatively.

"Good. Brad doesn't go for it any other way." She shrugged a little. "Probably got a little too much stuffed up his asshole anyway. But whatever." She waved her hand, her large diamond ring glinting in the small amount of light in the club. "He sent me to assess you, just in case you weren't what he was looking for. But, it seems you'll do just fine." Her eyes almost burned into JD's skin as she let her gaze roam his body. "Good looking, pretty boy... blonde." Her eyes fell on his crotch and she smirked as she reached out and placed her hand over the slight bulge.

JD immediately pulled back and glared at her. "I don't care who you are. Get the fuck off me!" He shoved her hand roughly away. His voice was half angry, half scared. He'd just been felt up by a girl. What right did she think she had to stick her hand down there anyway?

Angelina pulled her hand back and laughed lightly. "And just the right amount of spunk. He'll be with you in about twenty minutes." She slid out of the booth and stood up, tugging her shirt back into place from where it had ridden up. "For your sake, I hope you like how he plays. It'd be a shame if you didn't enjoy it after all the work your lady friend put into this." She lifted her hand and waggled her fingers. "See ya." And just like that, she disappeared back into the crowded room.

JD stared after her, his mind reeling. Slowly he pulled his phone out and then set about texting his friend.

What on earth? You set me up with Brad Pitt?!?!

Shut up and enjoy it. If you don't, I swear to god... oh, and I want details when you get home, buddy.

JD groaned as he flipped his phone closed. Of course she wanted details. Friggin' pervert! He shoved the small silver device back into his pocket and finished off the bottle of water he'd been nursing all this time.

Almost twenty minutes passed before an all too familiar brunette appeared out of the crowd. Or more like - the crowd parted to reveal him standing there. It was a surreal entrance, one only someone like him could be capable of.

A dream come true. The thought hit JD like a ton of bricks and he couldn't suppress the blush that spread across his cheeks at the memory of how raunchy his dreams of this man had been.

Brad approached the booth and slid in, the vinyl of the seat causing pulling friction against the leather of his tight black pants. He licked his lips as he set eyes on the young man before him.

JD felt like he was being completely undressed by the man's gaze. And really, the probability that he was, was pretty damn good. He sat up a little straighter and offered his best smile along with his hand.

Brad bypassed his hand, simply reaching out and taking a fistful of JD's hair, yanking him forward a little and then tilting his head before crashing his lips into JD's. He plunged his tongue into the younger male's mouth, tasting and taking what he wanted from the kiss without regard. He pulled away after a few seconds and nodded as he let go of JD's hair. "Come with me."

He slipped back out of the booth and headed out into the sea of people.

JD followed as fast as he could, eager to find out where this would take him. He kept Brad just inside his line of sight, not allowing the swarm of people to block his way and simply pushing when he had to.

A few feet in front of him, Brad simply pulled a beer from a passing tray and began to drink it as he slowed his steps just enough for JD to catch up. Once he had the blonde by his side, he placed the beer on the edge of a table as they walked past, quickening his pace and leading them down a dark hallway. He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked a door on their right hand side, pushing it open and gesturing for JD to enter.

JD stepped into the darkness, Brad only a few steps behind him. The door closed and soft lighting flickered on to reveal a low bed adorned in silk sheets. Black leather bondage cuffs hung from each side of the bed. A box of condoms and a tube of lubricant sat on one dresser. The other held a bowl of water and two hand towels.

Brad stepped up behind JD and slid his arms around his waist as his lips pressed against his neck. "Tonight, you're mine."

"Yes..." the word slipped past JD's lips as nothing but a whisper.

Brad made fast work of JD's clothing, unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt and the top two buttons before pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. He turned the younger man around and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks, pushing them down along with his boxers.

JD pushed his shoes off without untying them. Normally, he'd never do that to his shoes, but this wasn't exactly normal circumstances. He hit the bed with a muffled "umph", Brad following close behind as he stripped off his own shirt and unclasped his pants. JD shuffled his way up the bed, his eyes fixed on Brad's body as it was revealed.

The older man toed his shoes off and pushed his pants down, revealing that he wasn't wearing any underwear at all. His hardened length stood proudly out from his body and he reached down, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping a few times as he crawled up the bed between JD's legs. He let go of his cock and smirked as he pressed his body to the blonde's. His finger's closed around JD's right wrist and he tugged it up, clasping it into one of the cuffs that adorned the side of the bed. He repeated his action with JD's other wrist and then set about rearranging the pillows, pushing one under the blonde's ass and plumping it a bit.

His mouth found JD's once more, kissing him as if he were a starving man and JD was food. Brad reached up and plucked the lube from the nightstand, popping the lid open and slathering three fingers with it. He didn't even ask, just simply reached between them and swiped his fingers over JD's entrance.

JD arched up, his breath catching and then a soft moan leaving his lips. He pressed himself down on the fingers, wanting them inside him. The sooner he got them inside him, the sooner he'd have Brad's aching cock in his body - filling him, stretching him. Even just from the thought, his own cock pressed up between them, engorged and fully aroused.

Brad thrust against him, his cock rubbing JD's as he pressed two fingers into the young man beneath him. He pumped them in and out at a quick pace, set only on getting him stretched enough to invade his body with his hardened length. He pulled back from the kiss, pushing himself up enough to watch as he thrust his cock against JD's. A pleased sound left him as he inserted a third finger.

JD arched toward Brad, his entire being throbbing with ecstasy. It was better than he'd imagined, to actually be here, right under Brad's muscled body.

Brad curled his fingers, brushing lightly against JD's prostate. He smiled as JD's body jerked and he moaned wantonly at the contact. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on a tissue before grabbing the box of condoms and tipping it. One slid out and he held it to his mouth, ripping it open with his teeth. He pulled the small circle from the package and spit the foil out onto the floor beside the bed.

JD watched as Brad rolled the rubber over his cock, his eyes greedily drinking in the sight of the other man's exposed arousal. He couldn't tear his eyes away. He memorized every bit of the older man, knowing this wouldn't ever happen again. He wanted the memory to equal the act when he thought on it later - as he was certain he would many many times.

The brunette positioned himself at JD's entrance and leaned down, kissing him as he thrust hard into his body.

JD cried out into Brad's mouth, the pain of the intrusion coursing through his body in pleasurable waves. It was something he'd long imagined - being taken so harshly and completely. He moved his hips, indicating to the other that he was long past ready to be fucked.

Brad pulled away from the kiss and placed one arm on either side of JD's body. "You want it hard? You want me to fuck you into the mattress?"

JD's cock throbbed at the words. He'd like nothing better than that and he immediately voiced his consent in the form of a loud moan.

Brad smirked down at him and then, without any further warning, began to pound into his body. Every thrust shook the bed and smacked flesh into flesh. The sound of it filled the room, driving both of them higher with every second. His muscles flexed as he labored over the younger man. He could already feel the tightening in his balls indicating his eminent release. It'd been so long since Angie had let him be with a man. It was just something he craved and needed every now and then, his bisexual nature forcing him to want it like nothing else.

He moaned as he pulled out almost all the way and drove himself back in with enough force that JD cried out under him. He stared down at the other man's pale flesh, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat and flushed lightly from arousal. He shifted his weight and reached between them, grasping JD's cock and pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Not expecting the double assault, JD's reaction crashed down on him fast. The feel of Brad's - Brad of all people! - hand wrapped so firmly around his cock was all it took to shove him hard over the edge. He pulled harshly against the cuffs, a cry leaving his throat as he came. His release spurted out across Brad's fingers and his own abdomen, each wave of his orgasm pushing more from his body until he was completely spent.

Brad pushed into JD's body faster, the clenching of his muscle around his cock forcing his breath to catch in his throat. He thrust harder and then arched hard into the man beneath him as he found his end.

JD moaned as he felt Brad's cock twitching inside him.

The both lay there, coming down from their orgasms, catching their breath. After a minute, Brad pulled out and yanked off the condom, tossing it aside and moving off the bed. He dunked both cloths in water bowl and cleaned himself up first, tossing one onto JD's abdomen and leaving it there until he was done. Once he was cleaned and dressed, he made fast work of cleaning JD's body and un-cuffing him. He offered a smile and a nod. "Thanks."

JD blushed and bowed his head. "No, thank you." He slipped out of the bed and quickly pulled on his clothing. He slipped his shoes back on and straightened up as he checked his pocket for his phone. Noting that it was still safely tucked away, he met Brad's eyes once more.

Brad held out his hand and JD took it without hesitation. His handshake was firm and fast. When he released JD's hand, he turned away and opened the door. "See ya."

JD followed him out, watching as he disappeared down the hallway in the opposite direction they'd come in. A small smile graced his lips as he made his way back out into the bustling club. His ass hurt, but hell, the slight pain was well worth the priceless experience.

The man from earlier grabbed his arm, bringing him to a stop and JD looked up at him, his expression clearly annoyed. "Fuck off."

Surprise registered on the guy's face and he backed up a few steps, holding up his hands. "Just playin', man."

JD grinned as he pushed the front door open, a blast of cool air hitting him before the wave of LA heat. He breathed in deep and struck out toward his hotel. What more could he ask for? Tonight had been everything and more - a literal dream come true.

He laughed as he hailed a taxi. He'd have to remember to thank his friend... that, and ask her how the hell she managed to pull this one off.


End file.
